Sweet Misery
by Silvermusic384
Summary: Melody is a young girl who has been raised by the white coats. What happens when she gets to go to school for the first time? What will she discover when she meets the flock? Will she be forced to choose? REad and Find out!
1. Beginning of the First day

**Hey guys it's me again! Here is the first chapter of my new story called Sweet Misery. Enjoy!**

**P.S.- I am making this story with the help of my great friend, Epicmooose1112.**

**Read on! **

**(Disclaimer I don't own Maximum Ride. But, I wish I did)**

**Chapter 1**

I slowly opened one bleary eye, I gasped and sat up fast. I blinked. And blinked again. I pinched myself. Nothing worked, that meant that this couldn't be a dream. I was in some kind of lab, not the bedroom I had gone to sleep in. I got up shakily and looked down at myself, instead of my stripy blue pajamas, I had on a hospital gown. I blushed wondering who had changed me.

I checked myself for injuries, nothing hurt except my back, when I touched it I almost fainted from I noticed the whispering, "Melody, Melody" calling my name over, and over 's angelic voice was so enchanting that, I couldn't help but follow it.

I pushed open the door, and walked down the hall in something like a trance. I turned the handle of the door the voice was coming through, and wondered was pitch black I fumbled for a light switch. I heard the door slam shut behind me. I screamed and flipped the switch. What I saw next made black fill my vision, and I passed out.

**(Page Break) **

**The Flock**

"Ok, everyone ready?" Dr. Martinez called.

"Yep." chorused the flock, apart from Fang who stayed silent.

After all the adventure in the flocks lives, Dr. Martinez thought it was best for them to take a break from that and to live like normal kids for a bit.

"Everyone to the car!" It was easier to give a single order than to ask each bird-kid individually. When they got to school, they were whisked off by smiling teachers to a classroom, and introduced to the rest of the class. The days past in a blur, weeks past, then months. New kids were introduced, Jamie Trober, Vera Machinhall, Melody Whiting...They couldn't remember them all.

When Melody was introduced, Fang caught her staring at Iggy, more than once. He decided that he needed keep an eye on them just in case...

**(Page Break) **

**Melody's POV**

Earlier That Morning .I couldn't believe it. The white coats are sending me to school! They had sent me to stay with two of their lab workers, so they could still do blood tests and stuff. But who cares? I was going to school. I was going to have friends. I was going to live a normalish life, and not in some absurd reality. I dragged a brush through my straight sun streaked hair, and pulled on my boots.

"We have to go!" Gina, the female white coat shouted up the stairs. I ran out the we arrived, I got out of the car and stared up at the tall grey building. I put my backpack over my shoulder, and walked inside.

"Ah. You must be Melody," said a prim voice behind me.

"I am Mrs. Nebta." I turned to see a middle-aged woman in a violet jacket and a pencil skirt.

"You're with me. The class is this way." I followed her down a series of corridors and into a room full with completely human kids.

"Everyone. Say hello to our new student, Melody Whiting." My new teacher said, gesturing to me. I waved as everybody said hi. One boy caught my eye, I noted that he wasn't looking straight at me, he was looking at a spot above my right ear. Ah, he's probably blind. I thought. I took the empty seat next to him.

"Right class, take out your math books, and turn to page 31. Do exercise A, B, C and D. Melody, can you read the questions out to Jeff?" Mrs. Nebta said. I nodded and turned to Jeff.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Melody."

"Hey, I'm Jeff as you already know," he said back. I smiled and read out the first question. I had already figured it out, having been made to be intelligent, and beautiful, sometimes I wish that I wasn't so clever and pretty, so she could fit in more.

"Melody? Is the answer... 93.786?" I jumped. I turned back to Jeff.

"Yep." I said and read him out the next break-time, I went and sat on a bench and started reading my favorite book, Hurricane Gold, one of the Young Bond series.

Two girls came along and started teasing me. "Aww... No friends?" one asked in a mocking tone.

"Not surprised. Nerd. Don't think that I didn't notice that you finished before everyone else that is normal. You think you're soooo much better than everyone else, don't you?" The other joined in.

I ignored them. Eventually, they lost interest and went away. Interesting, from what I heard from the white coats had told her, bullies were a torment to other kids, then I remembered that I wasn't like them, and stopped thinking on that subject. I finished the chapter of my book and decided to make some friends.

I walked over to Jeff and his friends. "Hi, um, I'm Melody if you don't know me already," I said.

"Uh, hi Melody. This is Nick," Jeff said, waving his hand over to a dark haired boy, with olive skin.

"This is Max." he said, gesturing to a tall, light brown wavy haired girl, with brown eyes. I waved to them and they said hi.

"I don't really know where I'm supposed to go once the bell rings, so maybe one of you could show me?" I asked.

"Sure," Nick said.

"Thanks," I said, just as the bell rang.

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter. Chapter two will be up and ready in about the next day or so. R&R?**


	2. First day continues

**Soooo, here is chapter two of my new story Sweet Misery. Enjoy!**

Mel's P.O.V.

As the bell rang Iggy said, "Well see ya guys later. I'm off to Spanish."

So that left Max, Nick, and me in the courtyard. Max stood along with Fang and asked, "So what's you next class?"

I took out my schedule and saw that I had biology next. I handed mine to Max and she nodded. "Looks like you have the same class as me. Come on. I'll show you where to go," she said. I nodded my thanks and followed her as she hugged Nick and walked away.

We continued down the corridors and walked through a series of hallways. I saw that all the lockers were painted a dark gray with black knobs. I could see the floor was covered with a white laminate flooring covered with dirt and what not.

The walls were painted a crisp pale blue. I guess the school didn't have any sense of school spirit. I didn't realize I had stopped till Max walked over and flicked me in the head.

"You coming or are you going to be late," she glared.

I shrugged and we continued to class. Finally we reached the class. I opened the door and let Max go in first following closely behind.

As we entered I saw the teacher was in mid-lecture. He stopped and looked up at us along with the rest of the class.

"Well, nice of you Miss. Ride to join us. And who is with you?"

Max just shrugged and said, "This is Melody. Melody this is Mr. Grumpa." The teacher sent a glare at Max and said, "Go sit down."

Max smirked and walked to sit in the very back next to a dark brown haired girl.

I handed my slip to the teacher and he signed and told me to sit in the front row. I was about to go sit when he said, "Melody, why don't you tell us a little about yourself."

I stood at the front of the class and said, "Hello, My name is Melody, but call me Mel. I am from Forks, Washington and love to write and read stories."

I sat at my desk and listened for the next two hours as the teacher droned on and on about Shakespeare.

~Time skip~

Finally, the school day is over! I rushed to the parking lot when my phone rang and I saw it was a text from Gina.

**Gina: Meet me in the parking lot.**

**Mel: K. On my way!**

**Gina: Meet you sweetie!**

**Mel: Bye**

I closed my phone and rushed to the parking lot. I was going so fast I ran straight into someone Knocking us both to the ground.

I sat up and saw that it was the girl with brown hair from Biology. I picked her up and said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. Um.. I'm Melody. But, call me Mel."

The girl smiled and said, "It's okay I'm very clumsy. And I'm Ella. You met my sis, Maximum Ride. Or as to everyone, Max."

I nodded and said, "Well sorry again and nice to meet you Ella. Um… I got to go. My mom's waiting for me."

Ella nodded and walked off to where Iggy, Nick and Max were waiting. I stared at them when Max looked at me and narrowed her eyes.

I turned away and rushed over to where Gina was waiting in her blue 1978 suburban. She smiled as I climbed into the passenger seat.

"So how was your first day? Was it really nice," she asked while pulling out of the parking lot.

I nodded and said, "It was great! I got to meet a few people. Their names I think were Iggy, Max, and Fang. They were really nice. I also met Max's sister, Ella. She was really nice. Otherwise, that was it."

I was almost done when I saw Gina stiffen. "Gina? Is something wrong?"

Gina just shook her head and looked straight ahead. "It's nothing sweetie. Glad you had a fun day. Um…. Your father, Ryder, won't be home till dawn. So, we need to head over to the school for a bit. That alright?"

I smiled and said, "I just got to do a worksheet for American History."

~Time skip~

We waltzed into the large bricked building. About five scientists met us outside and said, "Hello, Gina. Welcome back Mel."

I answered solemnly, "Hello, Fernando. Where is Flexi and Lila?"

Fernando looked away in shame and said, "I'm afraid Flexi was killed by a winged experiment named Arrow. He was terminated though. Lila is in the Eastern Quadrant with her mother, Sophia."

I felt tears sting my skin as I turned my head away. Flexi had been one of my very best friends here at the school. Lilia was her twin. I couldn't imagine what she felt right now.

Gina wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders and led me to the end of the white hallway and down three flights of stairs. That was all I remembered before everything went black.

**Soooo….. What do you guys think?**

**Max: Loved it so far!**

**Mel. Definitely!**

**Fang:…..**

**Me: R&R?**


	3. Blackness

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating for awhile I have been busy with moving and getting settled in to update any of my stories. So to make it up o you. I decided to go ahead and update with chapter 3 of SM. Now you all know my great friend EpicMooose. We have been writing this story together and have worked hard on this new chapter so I hope you guys really like it. Epic worked especially hard on it so I give most of the credit of this chapter to her. Thank you Epic!**

***ATTENTION: Epic and I are working on a Triple wedding one shot for MR. It shall be up here in the next two weeks or so. So please check it out when it is published and also review. **

***Disclaimer: I or Epic do not own any thing related to MR except for the characters we came up with and the arena setting and all that great stuff. However, we do not own MR. We are not James Patterson. **

***A/N: Please check out the Author's note at the end very important that you all read it. Please and thank you. **

**Okay enough of my babbling carry on to the new chappie. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Blackness<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Mel's P.O.V.<span>

* * *

><p>I felt something pricked my skin. It was cold and a burning liquid started to flow through my veins. Creating a fire throughout my body. I tried to scream, but I couldn't find the strength to open my mouth.<p>

I tried to open my eyes, but they felt like they were glued shut. I could feel the fire spreading faster as it neared my heart. I felt my body jolt and that's when I heard her voice.

"Do you think its hurting her?"

A male voice said, "Of course not Gina. She will be fine. All we have to do is wait and see what will happen."

I shifted on the branch of the tree I was hiding in. I heard footsteps coming closer. A woman with fangs and cat-like eyes was below me. She looked around, but didn't look up. The metal band around my wrist vibrated. It was reminding me of my task, my challenge.

I looked back at the woman below me, her black hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. I could see the leopard prints on her neck. A strand of my own hair fell into my face. I wiped my sweaty forehead.

I'll never get out if I don't do this, I thought to myself. I had already been here a day, trying to avoid the terrible deed they had set me. They said I would only be able to get out if I did what they said. I jumped, my feet landing on the lady's shoulders.

Next, I jumped to the side, she was about to rise, but I kicked her in the head and knocked her out. Her unconscious face stared up at me, vacantly. I kneeled by her and pressed my thumb against her throat firmly. Eventually, her breathing stopped. She was dead. I had done what they said. Now they had to let me out of this arena.

I woke up in a cold metal cage, cold sweat beading on my forehead, I'd had a nightmare of my first kill. I studied the cages around me. I caught a familiar flash of strawberry blonde hair and gasped.

Jeff was in the cage opposite me.

"Jeff?" I whispered, not believing that he was really here. In this awful hell hole.

His head shot up at the sound of my voice, hitting the top of his cage. He winced. "Melody?"

My eyes filled with tears. "It's me, Jeff. Why are you here? Your normal."

Jeff grinned a little. "That's got to be the funniest joke I've ever heard. I'm not normal Mel."

My eyes widened. "You're a mutant? Like me?" I looked around again. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know." Jeff's jaw stiffened. "Probably strapped to a metal table being examined, tested on, and forced to do 'special' exercises."

"Must be our turn next then, Jeff. But we'll brave it." I said, trying to

channel confidence into my voice.

"Iggy. My Name's Iggy." He said gruffly.

"Okay, Iggy. We'll find a way out. I promise."

Iggy nodded. "Keep your eyes peeled, first chance you get, take it. Don't wait for me or anyone else."

I nodded. "Okay. But I'll make sure you get out too." Then the doors burst open, bathing us in light. Three doctors strode in.

The lead doctor, who I recognized, Dr. Mallicon, gestured to me, his glasses glinted in the light.

"Grab the girl." He ordered.

The door of my cage was flung open and hands seized me. I had learnt not to struggle. That only caused more pain. I looked helplessly at Iggy.

"Leave her alone! Take me instead!" He yelled.

Dr. Mallicon kicked his cage. "Shut up." Then the doctors dragged me away.

They took me into a room and strapped me to a hospital bed. Next, they injected me in the arm with a hypo and I blacked out almost immediately. I was getting tired of fainting.

I awoke in my cage, with stitches going across my stomach. I moaned.

"Mel? MEL! Are you alright?" Iggy asked, looking concerned.

"I think so... They operated on me though. I've got stitches in my stomach."

Iggy drew in a breath. "I'll kill them."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was interrupted by the the intercom played a robot-y message. "All the experiments must sleep now. Otherwise, they will be terminated." It blared. So, we did.

The next day my stomach had healed. I sat in the corner of my cage, hugging my knees to my chest. Iggy just sat there doing nothing. We were so lost in thought that we didn't hear the doctors come for us. The doors of our cages were flung open, rough hands grabbed us.

Dr. Mallicon stood in the doorway, waiting. "Time for your first of your challenges. The arena."

I gasped. "No. Please no, not there again! I'll do anything. Please, not there."

I had gone through that pain too many times. My pleading had no affect, Dr. Mallicon just turned and walked away down the hall, the guards dragged us in the same direction.

In the direction of the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay AN:**

**Now you all know that I have previously published the first chappie to the Sequel of Feathery Heart. Well I need your guyz help. I need as many song requests which equals= 30 or more. So if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. Okay Thanks! You guys rock!**

**Max: R&R?**


End file.
